fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016/Presentations/Blender Maximum
Hello, welcome to Blender Maximum's presentation for the Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016. Day One Fantendo - Heartache: Character Reveal 1 Fantendo - Heartache characters are not being revealed in any particular order. Note: Artwork not final The first character- or first two characters, rather- for Fantendo - Heartache to be revealed are Nizzle and Zorp. Although we are revealing them first, they are not actually one of the default characters. Their attacks consist of powers based on their abilities. In the overworld, Nizzle can also use his drill to pass through specific walls. Here is their basic moveset. LUNARKINESIS Zorp uses its lunarkinesis ability, causing a random effect that can benefit the duo, but can also harm them. LIGHTNING STRIKE Nizzle charges up and causes lightning to strike the enemy. TOXIC BLAST Zorp inflicts poison on the enemy that can harm them for at least three turns. DRILL Nizzle drills underground and attacks the enemy from below. Every character starts out with only one attack, but unlocks the others over time for a total of five attacks. The fifth and final attack is called a "Special Attack." As you can see, I only revealed four of Nizzle and Zorp's attacks. I will not be revealing any Special Attacks during this showcase. Fantendo - Heartache Information Now that we've revealed a character, you're probably wondering what Heartache actually is. Well, here's the idea. Fantendo - Heartache is a basic turn-based role-playing game for the Nintendo 3DS. There are four main game modes, including a story/campaign mode, a single player mode, a multiplayer "arena," and an unlockable "lottery" mode. In the first two modes, players will traverse through an overworld, collecting characters by either doing tasks for them or fighting them. In battle, the player is only able to use one character at a time, but may switch to any other character they've unlocked by touching them on the bottom screen of the 3DS during their turn. However, each character has the same statistics, so switching characters won't alter your hit points, strength, or status effects. Each character also has a unique ability that they can use in the overworld of the game. As for the level up system, well, there technically isn't one. The more times you fight an enemy as a specific character, the easier that enemy is to defeat. You do, however, gain stats by gaining more characters, defeating specific enemies, completing tasks, and ranking up a certain number of characters. What is ranking up? Well, if you use one character's abilities and dodge successfully in battle a certain number of times, that character will rank up. This causes the character to be able to learn a new ability. The ability they learn can be chosen by the player immediately after ranking up, and it will be one of the attacks that they haven't unlocked yet, excluding the character's special attack which is unlocked after getting every other rank for that character. Therefore, there are a total of five ranks including the starting rank for each character. Story information will be revealed once the page is up, which should be after the showcase. If you would like to sign up, see here. Day Two Paper Mario V² To celebrate the 15th anniversary of the original Paper Mario (although I guess we're a little late on that for Japan and North America), this is Paper Mario V². Of course, that's not the actual title of the game, we just don't have an actual title quite yet. As implied, this game will release for the V². This game will feature several elements from each previous game in the series. Don't worry, though- the gameplay will primarily resemble that of the first three games, not Sticker Star. A new feature for this game will be amiibo functionality. Not only do the amiibo figures grant Paper Mario new badges, but some of them can also unlock bonus chapters for the game. The amiibo that function with the game include the Mario series amiibo as well as characters such as Wario and Rosalina. Not a very informative announcement I suppose, but there's not really much to it quite yet. Category:Subpages Category:Fantendo Carnival Showcase 2016